The Great Womble Detective
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1986 Disney film, "The Great Mouse Detective". Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Dr. Dawson - Paddington Bear *Olivia - Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Hiram Flaversham - Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *Toby - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Mrs. Judson - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Ratigan - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Fidget - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Ratigan's gang - The Pi-rats and Fat Cat's Gang (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), and Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Bartholomew - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Felicia - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Fidget disguised a a baby doll - Bungo (The Wombles) *Barmaid - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Juggling Octopus - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker Live and Reloaded) *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Miss Kitty - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Rebecca Cunningham and Fawn Deer (TaleSpin and Raw Toonage) *Queen Moustoria - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Piano Mouse - Scoorge McDuck (DuckTales) *Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - The Moopets (The Muppets (2011), Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Constantine the Frog (The Muppets) and Raggerty (Rupert the Bear) *Bartender - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Client from Hamstead - Giselle (A Tale of the Tooth Fairies) *Robot Queen - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Trivia: *This is the second movie-spoof to use Stiletto as Fidget since Giselle in Wonderland. Trailer: *The Great Womble Detective Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *The Great Womble Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" *The Great Womble Detective Part 2 - Paddington (Dawson) Find Emily Elephant (Olivia) *The Great Womble Detective Part 3 - Enter Orinoco (Basil) *The Great Womble Detective Part 4 - Enter Baron Greenback (Ratigan) *The Great Womble Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Womble Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Parsley the Lion (Toby) *The Great Womble Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Story *The Great Womble Detective Part 8 - Stiletto Kidnapped Emily Elephant/The Chase *The Great Womble Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Womble Detective Part 10 - Baron Greenback's Plan *The Great Womble Detective Part 11 - Orinoco's Observation *The Great Womble Detective Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Womble Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Womble Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Stiletto *The Great Womble Detective Part 15 - Orinoco and Baron Greenback's Confrontation *The Great Womble Detective Part 16 - Baron Greenback's Death Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Womble Detective Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trap Off Now!" *The Great Womble Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Womble Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Womble Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Womble Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case *The Great Womble Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"End Titles and Goodbye So Soon Reprise" Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof